


Art: Лежать!

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), papugaka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Digital Art, Drama, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Sadism, Survival, Violence, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Иногда Прайд откладывает свой стек и берётся за кнут.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Enric Pryde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Art: Лежать!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 5 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
